


Roadtripping

by thealmightyshoe



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Camping, M/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyshoe/pseuds/thealmightyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s just… just pretend they’re both of age to drive (and screw ohohoho) just for my sake, ok? Let me indulge in my rare pair which may or may not be kind of self insert-y because it’s the protag, ehehe… I just really love Kanji. I’m also assuming Dojima has a regular van instead of like, a pickup or something. He probably has a mini van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtripping

Kanji insisted on driving the minute you said anything about a road trip. Iniba was much too small and it was driving you insane, after the initial glow of small town life had faded. One night, before either of you had drifted off, you whispered back and forth sleepily of your plans to escape. You’d borrow Dojima’s van and drive out into the unknown, lie out under the stars and other cliché things. It was only until the next morning when he mentioned it again did you actually begin to think about it seriously. You practically glued yourself to your laptop, making regular trips to Junes, preparing without a word to Kanji. He bugged you, of course, wondering why you’d suddenly dropped your regular date to the restaurant down the street from his house, but you dismissed him quickly. This was going to be a surprise, and was it ever when you pulled up in the van the next evening and honked the horn repeatedly. He stumbled out the front door in his track pants, rubbing his eyes to see if this was actually real.

“What the hell, Yu, did you actually think I was serious? Ma’s gonna have me by the ear if I try bolting just like that!” You plainly suggest he climbs up through his window, but that was ‘crazy talk’, so you both end up sneaking up the stairs to pack. “Man, I’ve done a bunch a’ stupid things, but this is just insane. I’ve never… Ran off with nobody, sounds weird when I say it like that.” His face lights with embarrassment, but you don’t see why, it’s not like you’re eloping or anything. He only turns redder when you point that out.

After an hour, you're on the main road out of Inaba with no plans where to go. You insist on camping, while Kanji wants to go to the beach. A few interesting road signs later, you park the van out by a lake. It wasn't planned, but it ended up the perfect compromise. Kanji is amazed when you pull the tent out of the car and hoist it over your shoulder, but dotes endlessly until he ends up carrying all the heavy things over to the nearby camp ground. He fumbles with the tent, the action littered with the occasional curse until you stop trying to light the fire and go help your clueless boyfriend. "I-I swear, the thing hates me. I followed the instructions, but..." You hush him and pop in the last pole, while he cheers loud enough to scare away a couple birds.

**Author's Note:**

> crappy end so I can practice nsfw l8r


End file.
